


Desperate

by orphan_account



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Jim Hutton - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Freddie, Fluff and Smut, Freddie being cocky, Freddie's desperate, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, and horny as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On their way home in a cab Freddie finds he cannot wait any longer. Luckily for Jim, they arrive shortly before things go too far; and Jim finds himself desperate as well.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> So!! I love these two so damn much, and I have been wanting to write smut of them for so long. You might just have gotten home from watching Bohemian Rhapsody for the first time or have read mercury and me a thousand times over, either way I invite you to read this blissfully explicit smutfic!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to to the wondreful ughdaddyfreddie on instagram, I hope this fic feeds you well!!

“Freddie, what are you doing? Not here, wait until we get home!”

But Freddie didn’t stop, he simply hushed Jim and started unbuckling his belt.

“Fuck, Freddie, please stop,” He continued with the discouragement, but it did not slow Freddie down. Jim wanted to push him off his lap and put his belt back on, but the alcohol fusing through his blood prevented him from doing so, and he did not want to hurt his husband.

The cab continued driving through London’s dark streets. Luckily the window separating the two of them from the driver was up, and the chauffeur himself was playing music loudly, the song “Africa” was bursting through the speakers.

Freddie put his mouth to Jims throat. Jim could not deny that he loved the way Freddie’s facial hair felt against his neck. As Freddie sucked the spot where his soft spot was located Jim uttered a low moan, to which Freddie replied “I know you can’t resist it, darling, even now in this bloody cab” 

“fuck you” 

“gladly” Freddie smiled against his neck.

The car stopped and the cab driver rolled the window down.  
“here we are, lads”

“thank god” Jim mumbled as Freddie and he got out of the car, and he gave the cabbie a simple “thank you” before walking after Freddie to the house.

When they got up to their entry door Jim pushed Freddie against it and urged their lips together. Jim felt again the rush of warmth coming from their kiss going through his body and all the way down to his toes. His tongue made a mess inside Jim’s mouth, and their lips slid against each other, so easily yet with so much force. 

“come here, you fucking slut” Jim said with his thick voice as he took the other man’s hand and led him through the door and up to their bedroom. He knew how much Freddie loved being called dirty names, and Jim did not mind it the slightest bit. 

As they were about to delve onto the bed they noticed Delilah and Oscar lying there, looking as innocent as could be. Jim sighed and Freddie laughed, but they were quick to get the cats out of the room and shut the door. 

“finally” Jim breathed out as they started undressing.

As soon as Freddie’s last piece of clothing hit the floor Jim flung Freddie onto the bed and followed with his own body. He slowly started rubbing himself against Freddie, who moaned and threw his arms around Jim. Their members were both hard, but the desperate movement between them made their blood boil and rush down faster. 

“Jim… let me get back to what I started” Freddie pronounced determinately. 

“I won’t stop you, love” 

Freddie grabbed Jim and flipped him over, placing himself on top of Jim.  
He got back to Jim’s neck and started working his way down, stopping at his chest. Freddie hugged around his glowing body as he used his tongue on Jim’s right nipple. His other hand started stroking Jim’s thigh, accidentally brushing Jim’s cock, which made Jim’s hips thrust up into the air. “You fucker” he moaned out, and Freddie chuckled. 

He moved down to Jim’s stomach and started kissing him on various places, admiring his belly button as he did so, exploring it with his tongue.  
Freddie soon proceeded down to Jim’s thighs, his wonderfully great thighs, and marvelled at the sight of Jim’s sex from his angle. He spread his thick legs wider apart, squeezed them as he inhaled loudly and locked eyes with his lover. 

“Fucking get on with it” Jim let out impatiently.

“I didn’t know you were so desperate, I’ll have to teach you some patience!” Freddie snickered before he continued  
“though I could really use your dick in my mouth right now, so you have a point, darling”

Jim shook his head with a big smile across his flushed cheeks, before he softly groaned as Freddie’s lips touched his cock.

Freddie kissed his length a couple of times before putting his lips around it. He fucking loved how perfectly it filled the space in his mouth, how slick it felt to his tongue, and most of all how he could explore every single vein on it with his determined mouth. 

He could take it all the way to the back of his throat yet not have enough, needing to grasp around it harder. Freddie started moving up and down his shaft faster, Jim’s hips following his rhythm and his muscles tensing at the sensation, calling out his lover’s name in passionate lust. 

“Freddie, get on all fours for me, love” Jim spoke.

“as you wish” Freddie gladly did as Jim asked, and positioned himself on his knees and hands in front of Jim.  
Jim placed himself behind him, grabbed the lube from his nightstand and smeared his hands with the liquid. 

He put one hand around Freddie’s cock, Freddie moaned lightly and trusted into Jim’s hand. He put the other hand on his arse and slapped it, which Freddie responded to with a loud moan, and demanded him to do it again.  
So he slapped him once more, this time a bit harder, but not hard enough to hurt him. He slapped his bullock once more and squeezed it before grabbing him around the waist and placing his mouth between his checks. 

He ran his mouth from his balls and up to his hole before gently flicking his tongue around Freddie’s entrance.  
Jim spat at his hole before pushing his tongue inside and licking the inside of it, finding Freddie’s prostate and teasing it with the tip of his delicate tongue.  
“Fuck, Jim”  
Jim groaned at the positive response.  
He moved his tongue faster, wanting every part of Freddie’s ass, which he already knew as well as his front pocket. 

“I want your cock right fucking now, please, Jim, I’ve been waiting all fucking day!”

“I thought our little morning shag would have you satisfied enough” Jim laughed at his boyfriend’s incredible sex drive.

“All right, ready, Freddie?” he asked as he lubricated his own cock and placed his hands on Freddie’s hips. 

“Fuck yes”

He slowly lunged into Freddie and they both moaned. 

Jim started moving back and forth, speeding up for each thrust. He pulled completely out before roughly pushing all the way in with one quick motion.  
Freddie let out a loud “SHIT” at this, and Jim grabbed his cock to make him scream louder.

He found a good pace and kept going steadily, moving his hand and hips simultaneously. 

Something about the way Jim fucked him made him completely helpless. He’d have great partners before, but it was nothing compared to the way Jim could be both gentle and rough at the same time, demanding and accepting all at once. They had done everything together. Freddie never felt afraid of suggesting new things in bed, and Jim was always up for an experiment. Jim appreciated every part of his body (yes, even his toes, have you got what you came for, Brian?) and he showed it in the way he spoke, with both his words and his body.  
Jim melted him in such a fantastic way, he became vulnerable as he opened up to him, but at the same time felt Jim would never hurt him. He trusted him with his own life, whatever it was worth.

“Jim,”

“Yes, love?”

“fuck – ah, shit, I want to ride you”  
Jim felt a wave of excitement wash over him when Freddie spoke of his desire.

“Oh, god yes, Freddie!”

He pulled out and laid down, leaning his head and upper back against a pillow so that he could enjoy the view. Freddie followed and got on top.

“You gorgeous creature” Jim uttered. He felt incredibly lucky to have this man in his life, not just for one night, but for every day and night of his life. He did not know how he could repay him, except in moments like these, where he could give his entire self, mind and body, to him. 

“I know” Freddie responded, with a confident smile across his face.  
He placed Jim’s cock in a fit angle under his body before slowly lowering himself onto it.

“ahhh” he moaned as he put all his weight onto Jim.

“Fuck, Freddie”

Freddie started moving, slowly, enjoying every rise and fall of his body, taking his time to feel every part of his devotee's cock moving in and out of him, enjoying the pure heat radiating from Jim’s sweaty hands positioned on his waist.

His passion drove him to move faster. He leaned his body towards Jim, brought their lips together and closed his eyes whilst he felt Jim desperately fucking into his ass as his moaning is becoming louder and faster.

“Freddie, fuck, I’m going to–” 

a great sensation grew from Jim’s torso, making him feel incredible.  
He clung onto Freddie frantically as he came, before slowing own and stopping his hips, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Come here, you whore” Jim laughed, fuelled with the aftermath of an orgasm, as he lifted Freddie of his body and laid him down beside him before he made his way down to Freddie’s length, which was not yet spent. 

“Fucking hell, tomorrow it’s my turn, all right?” he said, wishing his ass was filled with the other man's cum.

“Whatever you say, darling, you know I can’t resist your beautiful arse”  
Jim held one hand on the base of Freddie’s cock as he embraced his lips with it.  
“or mouth” Freddie added as he moaned at the intensity surrounding his cock.

Jim worked his way up and down Freddie’s member, wishing for him to feel the same sensation he felt moments ago, wanting him to receive the same thrill.  
Nothing else mattered at this moment, nothing but the two of them completing each other and drowning in love.

Freddie grabbed Jim’s head and sped him up, the sensation building up and driving him to the edge.

“Jim, ah, oh fuck”

the desperate grip in Jim’s short hair tightened as Freddie let himself go and lost all connection with reality, and the intense climax overtook him.

They both collapsed on the bed, huddling together. Freddie lay on top of Jim’s chest. He loved listening to Jim’s heartbeat as it calmed down. 

“I love you.” Freddie said.

“I know.” Jim responded. They both laughed, Jim’s chest shook with joy against Freddie.

“you bastard”

“I love you too, Freddie. So much.” Jim’s voice was full of emotion.

Then they fell asleep, drained of energy and full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos/share/comment if you enjoyed it, I highly appreciate it!
> 
> p.s. I might write another part with what they do the next day, but I'm not promising anything :)


End file.
